Where We Are
by eversskye
Summary: "Have you ever wondered what's on the other side of the world?" Elsa tries to hold the family legacy together while following the memories her father left behind. Anna struggles with her growing feelings for someone who looks remarkably like her sister. Elsanna Virtual Game World AU. Incest. Fantasy/Drama/Mystery/Action/Adventure
1. Chapter 1

_**Where We Are**_

by eversskye

 **Chapter One**

 _"No! Don't come in."_

 _She hid behind the wooden door, both hands shielding tearful eyes as she slipped towards the carpeted floor._

 _"It's okay, darling, won't you come outside? Don't be afraid."_

 _The gentleness of her father's voice did nothing to assuage her worries. She shivered, drawing her knees to her chest as the world began to spin. The echoes behind the door became urgent murmurs soon drowned out by the loud drumming of her heart._

 _"NO!" she screamed, as the world pressed in and shadows within the room blended into vicious monsters, drowning her in darkness._

* * *

Anna was always watching the older girl, it seemed. They were in the midst of a battle when Anna noticed her guild leader's unusual lack of focus.

"Eris! Behind you!"

The tall sorceress broke from her reverie, turning her head towards the sound of the voice. A flash of movement caught into her peripheral version and she spun, arms raised in defense with palms facing outward.

Anna dashed forward, four daggers in hand ready to throw to aid her comrade. Yet the water spirits around Eris wasted no time to attack, flying rapidly towards her from several directions and making it impossible to dodge or for anyone to reach her on time. Before they could make contact, however, a gush of frigid wind burst forth from her fingers, blasting them away in a powerful explosion of water and ice.

The rest of their friends lowered their weapons, mouths opened slightly as they watched the water spirits dissolve into nothingness. Anna grinned, understanding their amazement. Seeing Eris fight was always a rare treat, especially since the girl often preferred a more passive role, choosing to help the guild plan the strategies for their fights rather than participating in them.

Even during larger battles where she had no choice but to join, Eris often held back from using her powers. From the infrequent moments when she did use her magic though, Anna had to wonder just how powerful Eris really was.

Shaking her head to clear the thought, Anna rushed forward to hug her friend, letting herself bask in the simple happiness that taller girl was safe.

"A-Anza!"

 _Oops._

There was a blush starting to show on the older girl's pale cheeks as Anna pulled away, and she mentally admonished herself for forgetting how shy their guild leader was, especially since the older girl thought Anna was a boy through the male avatar that Anna had regrettably chosen when she first started playing.

With a guilty smile, Anna stepped back.

"Sorry. I'm just glad you're okay."

Gentle, clear blue eyes bore into Anna's own as Eris nodded in gratitude.

"Thanks, Anza."

A sudden slap on the guild leader's back caused her to turn away, however, the single braid of her silvery blonde hair swinging around her shoulder as she stared at her new attacker.

"What was THAT?" Frost, one of their guild mates, exclaimed.

The rest of their guild had begun to approach as well, eyes wide in agreement as Frost gave Eris a friendly push before swinging his arms around the girl's slim shoulders.

"You gotta show me how you managed to pull it off. Those were level 90 water spirits! While they're not exactly strong, their attack speed should be faster than all of ours. There's no way your spell could have activated so quickly."

As she watched Eris squirm under Frost's display of closeness, Anna bristled silently, wondering if she should intervene.

Another guild member -Tangle- spoke up before she could, however.

"Quit bugging her, Frosty. You know how Eris is. She probably thought about it beforehand and used a delayed spell beforehand."

While she spoke, the long-haired healer pealed the silvery-haired boy's arms from their guild leader, sending a secretive wink towards Anna as Eris sighed in relief.

The rest of their friends did not know that they were related. Secretly, Anna smirked at her cousin's antics, making note to thank Rapunzel later once they logged off.

After a few minutes, Frost shrugged, and the rest of the guild quickly accepted the explanation. As the sun began to set, the guild headed back to the city, chatting amicably about the recent battle while they walked.

In no time at all, they could see the large wall that marked Arendelle's territory. Anna thought it odd, sometimes, why Arendelle needed a wall to designate its boundary at all. Aside from the mountains and fjords which surrounded the kingdom, the truth was that the reason why no one ever bothered leaving Arendelle was because impassible mountains and bodies of water surrounded the entire kingdom.

From a realistic point of view, the game was built around the kingdom alone; PVPs occurred as tourneys in the castle grounds, and people gained experience or special items through hunts within the mountain forests. There was no real enemy and no other kingdoms to explore or conquer, thus no real reason for there to be a wall.

Yet no one else seemed to question this oddity. As the guild members said their goodbyes to each other once they reached a safe point to log out, Anna wondered if she could bring the topic up one day.

She couldn't have known that the answer would come to her much sooner than expected.

* * *

As the screen around her dimmed, and Anna smiled gently, pulling the gaming helmet off. She had always been more of an active person who would much more prefer outdoors and sports than staying cooped up within her room. Yet she had begun playing Arendelle Online about a year ago, figuring that if her parents could dedicate their lives to creating these virtual reality games, then she should at the very least know why everyone seemed to be gushing about them now that she was old enough to play.

It also wouldn't hurt if playing these games could help her understand her sister more. Elsa had taken over Arendelle Corp. ever since their parents died, thus the burden of continuing the game company's legacy sat entirely on her shoulders. Anna had believed that even if she was currently unable to help Elsa with the company, maybe she could bond with her sister somehow through the game.

The only problem was, Elsa didn't play. Day and night it seemed, Elsa was always either at the company or in her home office working on contracts and paperwork.

Still, Anna did not regret having decided to join Arendelle Online. She'd gained plenty of friends there. Eris, especially, had helped her overcome the emptiness she felt from Elsa's constant disappearances from her life. As she placed the helmet carefully on her desk, a blush came to Anna's face as she thought of Eris.

It was embarrassing, really, that at first she wanted Eris' friendship because of how much the older girl looked like Elsa. From clear blue eyes to the pale, aristocratic features on a heart breaking-ly beautiful face and the thick wavy locks of silvery blond hair...Anna could have sworn that Eris and Elsa were one and the same.

And yet...

The longer she knew Eris, the more differences she could count between the two. Eris was shy yet playful, while Elsa was aloof and cold. Eris wore her hair in a single braid and dressed in beautiful form-fitting dresses that served to highlight her feminine features. Elsa had always worn her hair tightly up in a formal bun, opting for suits and white dress shirts that radiated her authority as CEO.

No matter how similar Eris and Elsa looked, their personalities often differed. Still, Anna could not help but feel drawn to her online friend. Here was an Elsa that could have been, the Elsa that might have existed had their parents not died.

 _No._

Anna shook her head, frowning slightly.

Eris is her own person. She deserves nothing less.

As for Elsa...

 _Speaking of Elsa!_ Eyes widening, Anna turned to glance at the clock on the wall opposite of her bed.

11 PM.

 _Elsa should be home already!_

All thoughts of Eris and Arendelle Online suddenly forgotten, Anna joyfully dashed out of her room, flying through the halls in search of the home office that her older sister would no doubt be working in.

She slowed to a stop as she approached the office door. How many times had Elsa requested her younger sister to not run in the halls? The older girl never rose her voice, never seemed annoyed when talking to Anna. In fact, she often tried to allocate at least a couple of hours every week end to spend time with her sister, no matter how busy she was or how dark the circles around her eyes seemed. Yet it was due to this, and the gentle adoration with a hidden undertone of tiredness in her voice that made Anna desperate to never disappoint her.

Taking a deep breath, Anna knocked a couple of times on the door.

"Elsa?"

There was no reply.

Her eyebrows quirked slightly as she glanced towards the floor where, sure enough, light streamed through the door from inside the office. Elsa was definitely home.

Unable to decide on what to do, she bit her lips, shaking her head side to side. After a short moment, she shrugged to herself, as if shaking off any doubts. Carefully, she twisted the doorknob and peaked in.

"Elsa, are you there?"

Once again no sound could be heard from the room. She walked in, closing the door silently behind her. It took but a moment to spot her sister, sitting as usual by the mahogany desk with a large stash of paperwork on top. What Anna did not expect, however, was that Elsa was not working, scribbling away on various documents as Anna often saw her do.

Anna's heart quickened as she walked closer to her sister.

Elsa was...sleeping.

Her dark grey suit jacket hung neatly behind the large leather chair in which Elsa currently resided, and Elsa leaned against the chair's backrest, nuzzling slightly into one of the suit jacket's sleeves. Her white dress shirt was for once less than immaculate, and in each breath Elsa took, the beautiful arch of her collar bones seemed to peak shyly behind the two unfastened buttons at the top.

The delicate contours of her face looked softer than Anna had ever seen them, and as her eyelids fluttered behind a pair of silver glasses, the strawberry blonde swore that her sister looked almost fragile.

The older girl's exhaustion was evident, and Anna frowned with worry, gently pulling the glasses away from her sisters face before setting them on the desk. In moments like these, Anna's heart ached for her sister. It was obvious how much of a toll their parents' death took on Elsa; how much burden she carried to take care of Anna.

 _I want to help you, if I could. Let me share it with you._

Struck with the sudden desire to get closer to the sleeping CEO, Anna bent forward, brushing a few stray hairs away from Elsa's face. Then, carefully, so as to not awaken the other girl, Anna climbed onto the large chair, knees resting slightly upon her older sibling's lap. Facing her sister, she wove her arms loosely around Elsa's neck and laid her head against the older girl's shoulder.

Despite the troubled thoughts swimming in her head, eventually the warmth and closeness of her older sister soothed her, and she drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

She would not notice that as her breathing evened out, a pair of sky blue eyes slowly opened, taking in the scene around them.

She would not feel the soft kiss on her forehead as the young woman beneath her moved to stand up, one arm tucked beneath her knees and the other on her back, carrying her back to her room.

"Goodnight, Anna."

But the words from her sister's lips seemed to whisper into her dreams, summoning a peaceful sleep.

* * *

The next morning started out no different from every other day.

"Hey Anna! Time to wake up."

As the cheery, digitalized voice of the tiny robot echoed into the room, the strawberry blonde shot up from her bed.

"Oh my gosh. Where am I? What-"

She sat, half open eyes taking in her bearings before turning to the snowman shaped automaton.

"Olaf! What time is it?"

On the nightstand, Olaf jumped up and down.

"Hurry Anna! School starts in about fifteen minutes. As directed by your sister, Kai's been in the garage, waiting to take you there."

She stumbled as she rose, fingers weaving quickly through reddish locks of hair in attempt to straighten them while she rushed towards the bathroom.

Five minutes later she ran out, fully dressed albeit messier than usual.

She seized her backpack, before running towards the door.

Clumsily, Olaf jumped down the nightstand to chase after her, one of his feet falling off in the process.

"Wait for me!" he cried.

"Ack! Sorry, Olaf."

Quickly turning to grab the PC-bot, she made a dash out the room and down the stairwell at the end of the hall.

They arrived at school right before the last morning bell, Anna breathing heavily as she slid into one of the classroom chairs beside a laughing Kristoff.

Groaning, she leaned forward to plug Olaf into the built-in desktop in front of her as she waited for the teacher to start class. The sight of the one-foot snowman only served to make Kristoff laugh harder as Anna screwed the other foot back on.

"I swear, Anna, for a straight-A student, you must be one of the most disorganized people ever."

She pouted, distractedly motioning for Olaf to pull up her notes on the computer. As the teacher started the lecture, Anna began to type at an almost impossible speed.

"Elsa's the smart one, not me. I've just been trying as hard as I can in school lately, because I want to be able to help her with the company some day."

At her reply, Kristoff's expression became more serious. It was a common discussion between them. While getting good grades was wonderful, the boy believed that Anna should just be herself. Everything she was doing lately seemed to be for her sister's sake, rather than her own.

Before he could reply, however, Olaf called to Anna's attention by poking her fingers with his twig-like arms.

"Psst! Anna. Your sister just sent a reminder for you to take your daily supplements and vitamins."

One hand still typing on her notes, she reached into her bag to grab a bottle of pills, popping it open with a small _click_ before dumping a couple different colored tablets into her mouth with a waterless swallow.

But the robotic snowman continued poking her.

"Ooh. She also says for you to not forget to take it with water again."

Anna groaned as she paused her note-taking, obediently taking a large swig from the water bottle also retrieved from inside her bag.

 _Darn it! How does Elsa always know?_

Kristoff watched the spectacle half bemusedly and half worriedly, ignoring the eccentric pc-bot's comments about wanting to drink some water itself.

"Hey Anna, you're not sick, are you?"

The strawberry-blonde raised her eyebrows, sending him a questioning look.

"No. Why?"

The young man frowned.

"All those...medications your sister makes you take. It's weird."

Her voice was light when she replied.

"It's nothing, really. Since our mother died from something that's hereditary, Elsa's just paranoid sometimes that I might end up inheriting it one day."

She brushed the conversation off casually, seemingly without care. But for some reason his words echoed through her mind for the rest of the day. So distracted was she by his comment and her lectures, that it wasn't until after school did Anna see the message her cousin left, having forgotten to ask Olaf for it during between classes.

Her eyes widened as she read the words out loud.

"Did Elsa ever tell you of the company's new release? I swear it wasn't announced or anything, but...Please log on ASAP. Arendelle's been attacked."

* * *

End Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

_**Where We Are**_

by eversskye

 **A/N:** A deep and heartfelt thank you to everyone who reviewed/faved/signed up for alerts. You've inspired me to finish this chapter quicker than I thought I would. I'm sorry that it's a bit of a necessary filler, since I still have to build up the world's background. Next chapter should have a lot of action when we get back to Anna/Anza.

 **Chapter Two**

 _The five year old opened her eyes and found herself outdoors, on an unfamiliar mountainside._

 _A blanket of clouds floated lazily below her, reflecting magnificent shades of red and gold as it embraced the morning sun that peeked just barely beyond the horizon._

 _She gasped, heart soaring at the marvelous sight. Eyes wide with wonder, she slowly scanned right and left, taking in the view while also noticing the figure that stood beside her._

 _"Daddy? Where..."_

 _She drifted off, mind flooded with myriads of questions yet her young mind was unsure on how to start asking._

 _Her father smiled kindly, kneeling down to pat her head before reaching over to hold her hands in his._

 _"This place, this world...your mother and I started building it when you were born. I know your condition makes you feel different from everyone sometimes...makes you want to stay inside. But what you'll one day find is that the world is a wonderful place. It would be such a waste to live your life never having explored all there is to know."_

 _She tilted her head and stared at him, puzzled._

 _"You're not old enough to understand any of this yet. But for now, this place, this world...it's yours. Take care of it, and explore...maybe you'll be surprised of what you'll find. Only you can unlock the key to this world."_

 _As he spoke, houses seemed to grow from the land below the mountains. A flock of birds few overhead, and a flag flew proudly in the distance from the top of a castle bathed in sunlight...one that she could have sworn was not there a minute ago._

 _She stood in awe as the clouds disappeared, revealing a valley that slowly came to life before her eyes._

* * *

Elsa took a calming breath, closing her eyes as yet another annoying ring echoed from the device inside her ear. The calls had started around six in the morning, and had continued consistently ever since. Everyone wanted to reach her- whether to express their amazement, disapproval, or offer some sort of opinion or other.

People wanted to know if the monsters currently rampaging through Arendelle Online was her doing.

The problem was, neither Elsa nor her game developers knew what was going on. They had never planned this, and had no way of anticipating what was currently happening. Normally, if a deviation is detected in system's coding, they would immediately determine the cause and isolate it. What made this time different, however, was that the problem came from within the deepest levels of the program itself.

There was no outside attack, no viruses or hacking to be found, and when they tried to revert Arendelle Online to its former self, they found themselves locked by a high level of security that could only have come from Elsa herself.

Since the CEO had no part in it, there was only one other person.

"Father." Elsa sighed, folding the sleeves of her white office shirt towards her elbows so they wouldn't get in the way. "What were you planning?"

With a wave of her hands, a glass screen moved before her with detailed notes of Arendelle Online's codes and syntax. She perused through the notes carefully, knowing that nothing had changed from this morning.

Despite knowing the troubles it might lead to, Elsa wanted to let the programs run the way her father had probably intended it, just to see where it would lead. The only problem would be from the people who were currently playing.

It would be terrible business if she let the game be destroyed by whatever the dad had programmed into it. And yet, perhaps she could play it off as something intentional. A new event, perhaps?

She moved her hand over the top right hand corner of the glass screen , where the hologram of the snow golem AI immediately showed up.

"Marshmallow! Block all incoming calls for now unless it's been approved by Kai as an emergency. Then help me do a thorough scan of Arendelle Online. Make safety your main concern. Will the new changes effect the players at all?"

Marshmallow paused for a few minutes to perform his tasks, before reporting back to the woman who created him.

"No danger detected. New changes limited to Arendelle's new worlds. Player gameplay unaffected."

She thought for a moment, before calling on the AI once more.

"Hey Marshmallow, call Eugene for me."

The glass panel in front of her gave a few rings, before the person on the other line picked up and Eugene's smiling face appeared before her eyes.

"Heya Els! Please tell me you know what's going on."

The seriousness in her expression quieted him, and he sighed, rubbing behind his head with one hand.

"You don't know, do you? What do you need?"

She leaned forward, voice dropped to a low whisper.

"I need Flynn Rider to sign on while I deal with everyone on the real world. Keep an eye on everyone. Help them fight the monsters if you need to. Report back to me if you notice anything odd. Tell Rory and Mulan to sign on too."

He nodded, saluting before cutting off the call.

* * *

There was no one in this area of the forest by the sea, seeing as how most people were currently busy fighting the monsters attacking Arendelle's castle. Eris was counting on this when she headed off alone, hiking back to that location where they fought yesterday and she had inadvertently sent a blast of her magic towards the water spirits. She had a sneaking suspicion that whatever happened, her ice magic was what triggered the attacks.

The truth was, ice mages and sorcerers - while rare - were not particularly more special than any other types of players in Arendelle. What no one knew was that Eris's magic extended further, faster, and stronger than anyone else's.

What no one realized was that her level was impossibly high, because Eris never logged off from the game; not entirely. No one needed to know, because they would be curious as to how she managed it. They would wonder why, and she would have to reveal that she'd been part of the game since before Arendelle even existed.

It wasn't as though she abused her powers unfairly without anyone's knowledge, anyway. For the most part, she had most of her magic sealed and chose a more passive role in the game. She never strove to be the strongest player, had never lead the champion boards. And despite the dire situation they found themselves in, Eris knew that especially now, she could not release the extent of her powers since it would bring out more harm than good.

As she approached the area her guild had hunted in the day before, she immediately felt the drop in temperature. The iciness in the air did not bother her, and she continued on, searching for the exact spot her magic had hit.

 _/Only you can unlock the key to this world./_

Arctic blue eyes widened when sure enough, the area in which her magic had touched yesterday could not be missed. A rune of some sort now glowed from the ground below, triggered by the blast of magic she had sent out yesterday. The center of it was exactly where she stood the day before, yet the rune was large enough to expand onwards, through the forest and- as she ran forward to see where it lead- across the sea, where the fjords were now completely frozen.

 _Oh no._

As she watched on, hidden by the lush leaves of the forest trees, armies upon armies of spirits and monsters marched in from the other side of the fjord over to Arendelle.

She sprinted back.

 _I have to warn everyone._

* * *

The city was in chaos. People who had chosen less aggressive roles in the game stood inside barricades, providing healing potions and food for the protectors of the castle. The online players fought bravely, yet even then Eris could see that many people had extremely low HP. Some had died, resulting in the loss of half their experience to the monster that had dealt the last blow.

It was a harsh punishment to permanently lose half of your experience points to a monster during just one battle. Gaining them back would be much more difficult since humans don't gain experience in the same manner. But since Arendelle had never faced enemies like this before, no one had minded.

Now, though...Eris could see a lot of players becoming much more cautious than usual. Their hesitation, coupled with disorganization from the entire human population, left the battle very skewed in favor of the attackers. If everything continued in this manner, Arendelle castle would be lost.

A few of the larger guilds, however, were still able to make a couple of dents in the opponent's line of attack. Eris was proud to find her own guild amongst those in the front line.

With a quick intake of breath she leapt, kicking once on the middle of the wall that surrounded the city before she ended up on top. Not wasting her momentum, she used the force of her leap to land in a spinning motion, one leg extended to take down the two marsh demons and a fire monkey that had managed to scale the wall.

As her opponents disappeared into nothingness, she turned to greet her comrades with a smile.

"Everyone okay?"

They nodded, waving their hands in greeting.

Frost, ever loud and playful, was the first to speak up even while Tangle was still bandaging his wrist.

"Are you kidding? Of course we're fine. This is the most fun I've ever had in a long time. Ow-! Easy there."

With a rough tightening of the white wrappings, Tangle pushed the boy's arm away as he winced. She ignored him as she spoke.

"Fun, yes. But we could all use a break. I've been healing everyone nonstop since this morning, and the battle seems unending. It doesn't help that only half of our guild is here right now, and some might have to log off soon. I'm pretty sure it's the same with everyone else's guilds, and if we keep up like this, I don't know how much longer we can hold on until Arendelle falls. What were the game developers thinking?"

Eris cringed, but before she could say anything, another guild member joined the conversation.

"Yeah. If this keeps up, the game's going to be ruined. People don't take losing half their experience points easily. And the more people die, the less people we'll have with enough experience and power to defeat those monsters. Once Arendelle is overtaken, the game will go down with it. I, for one, don't want this game to be over."

The healer turned to her guildmate, surprise on her face.

"Wow, Flynn. That's the first time I've ever heard you put so much thought into something."

The young man sent Tangle a dashing smile, serious tone immediately gone.

"Don't you know? We thieves tend to be mysterious. Quiet. Handsome. But we're also very cunning. It comes with the occupation."

As he puffed out his chest, Tangle rolled her eyes, groaning.

"Nevermind."

Not sure if she should be amused or exasperated, Eris settled with a small cough to bring them back to the original conversation. Taking pity on their leader, another guild member spoke up.

"What he means is that we have to do something. And fast. The more people we lose, the less chances we have at victory."

Eris nodded, eyes dimming in thought.

"I got it. Mulan, what do you suggest? And where's Rory? She's usually online at this time, isn't she?"

The warrior frowned.

"Rory's on the southern side of the walls, I think. Like those two-" she nodded towards the thief and healer, now busy in their own argument, "-she's gotten distracted. As for the situation, I'm not really sure what we can do. Our guild doesn't feel the pressure yet, because most of our members are higher level. I'm not sure how much longer the smaller, newer guilds could take. At the very least, there needs to be more organization. A system of some sort to accommodate people's different online schedules."

Eris processed the information quickly, her mind immediately grasping the situation and strategizing the best way to defend the city with the smallest amount of casualties possible. When Mulan finished talking, Eris motioned all of her guild members over.

"You're right, Mulan. If we are to defend Arendelle, we'll need the help of all the guilds. We can't do this alone. Can I ask all of you to help me in this?"

She looked at all of them earnestly, eyes shining with determination. As usual, Frost was the first to speak, swinging his staff over his shoulders.

"Tch. What kind of question is that? You're our leader. We know you'll be able to lead us through this. So whatever you want us to do, just say it."

Enheartened, Eris smiled as her guildmates looked trustingly back at her.

"Okay. We currently don't have our entire guild online, so I'll speak to the rest as they log in. For now though...Frost, I need you to be near the walls at all times. Seal off any damages in the structure. Reinforce weak areas with your ice powers to make sure our enemies can't use their weapons to break through. Alert me if there's anything urgent, and relay information with our guild members to me."

The silver-haired boy nodded once, before sending a blast of power to his legs and flying off. Eris turned to Tangle.

"I need you to contact everyone who doesn't belong to a guild. Have them surround the barricades for now, to protect those without fighting skills and give aid to those who are injured."

With a slightly put-out expression on his face, Flynn interrupted before Eris could continue.

"Whoa there. Hold on. Shouldn't I be the one to contact the misfits? I'm a thief! Those people can be serious trouble if you-"

Mulan groaned.

"Flynn! If she sent you to that task, all you'd end up accomplishing is being killed by them yourself."

The thief was about to reply, but a hand on his right shoulder from Eris caused him to pause.

"Look, Flynn. There's absolutely no one in our guild who's better at inspiring others than Tangle. They might not enjoy being part of any guild, but they will definitely listen to her. She'll be fine. And I'm pretty sure they all adore her already, with all of the help she tends to give them as a healer. Besides, I need you to keep an eye on everyone for me. We're already dealing with enemies outside. The last thing we need is anyone trying to take advantage of the situation to cause trouble in the city. Take them down if you need to; fighting within the confined spaces of the city is your specialty."

As Flynn and Tangle depart, Mulan turned to their leader, raising one eyebrow as she waited for her instructions. Eris did not hesitate to continue.

"Contact all the group leaders for me, and have them all meet me in the castle's main hall. We need to discuss our plan of attack."

The female warrior was about to turn away, but a thought came to her and she paused.

"What about Rory?"

Eris breathed out a sigh.

"She'll be tasked with the most difficult task of us all."

Mulan stared at the blonde, puzzlement clearly shown on her face.

"Huh?"

Eris shook her head, looking at the battle around her.

"She'll be the one to persuade one of our strongest and most elusive players to join the frenzy. Having her support might change the tide of the battle."

The warrior couldn't help but open her mouth slightly in awe.

"Wait. Who?"

"Maleficent."

* * *

End Chapter Two.

 **A/N:** I just have to say: don't take Flynn/Eugene lightly. He acts that way for a reason, as no one is supposed to know that he works for the CEO of Arendelle online. His part in the story isn't small, and he's stronger than he allows others to see.


End file.
